goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Pingu
Voice: Russell Alignment: Bad Allies: Barney, Ruff Ruffman, Nick and Perry, Coconut Fred, Herman and Katnip, Classic Caillou, Evil Caillou, Little Bill, Dora the Explorer, Jeff 171, Evil Warren Cook, Supreme Jeffy UTTP, Nerry Marin, Master Frown, Racist Mario, Rob (TAWOG), Spongequan, Miao Le Xing, Pinky Dinky Doo, Paddy the Pelican, Megatron, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Robocar Poli, Count Duckula, Chuck Baker, Robot Chicken Buzz Lightyear, Robot Chicken Dexter, Robot Chicken Spongebob Squarepants, Snook the Sloth, Bob the Builder (2015), Handy Manny, Boj, Trotro, Bob the Tomato (Netflix version), Larry the Cucumber (Netflix version), Peppa Pig, Emperor Zurg, Corn and Peg, Pinkalicious and Peteriffic, Dr. Eggman, SML Bowser, Cody, Abboud, Azzouz, Hammoud, Saloom, Pocoyo, Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), South Park Mickey Mouse, Robot Chicken Mickey Mouse, Lori Loud, Vicky, Robot Chicken Winnie the Pooh, South Park Winnie the Pooh, Killian, Sid the Science Kid, Robot Chicken Arthur Read, Robot Chicken Optimus Prime, Robot Chicken Charlie Brown, TTGMinecraftBoy37, Luke Gartrell, Poochini Dog, etc. Enemies: Pingu, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Henry, June, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Betty Anne Bongo, Charlie Brown, Caillou, Lincoln Loud, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Warren Cook, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Captain Underpants, George, Harold, Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Inspector Gadget, Danger Mouse, Penfold, Underdog, Buzz Lightyear, Deacon the Alien, Dexter, RileytheLogoFan2003, NickNetwork, Moose, Zee, Bear, Bob the Builder, Rodney Copperbottom, Walter, Lance, Bender, Homer Simpson, Jenny Wakeman, Thomas the Tank Engine, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Wubbzy, Bill Nye the Science Kid, Arthur Read, etc. Likes: Legends of Chamberlain Heights, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, Crank Yankers, Biatches, Mr. Pickles, 12 Oz. Mouse, China IL, King Star king, your pretty face is going to hell, superjail, The Whitest Kids U’Know, Porn Stuff, Wonder Showzen, Block 13, The Samsonadzes, Black Dynamite, The Boondocks, Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon, NC-17 Rated Movies, AO rated video games, Problem Solverz, Miracle Star, Boohbah, Teletubbies (2015), Dragon Tales, The Oogieloves, The Oddbods, The Backyardigans, The HappyTime Murders, Mega Babies, Video Brinquedo, Chuggington, Fleabag Monkeyface, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the City, The Wiggles, Imagination Movers, The Doodlebops, Hi-5, The Fresh Beat Band, WordGirl, Jelly Jamm, Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty, Coconut Fred’s Fruit Salad Island, It’s a Big Big World, Li’l Pump, Silentó, Marvin Marvin, Fred the Show, Xavier: Renegade Angel, Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman, Mike the Knight, Tree fu Tom, Shimmer and Shine, Little Charmers, Goober and the Ghost Chasers, Space Chimps, Muppet Babies, Pajanaimals, Sid the Science Kid, Planet 51, Baby Shark, etc. Dislikes: Non-Porn Stuff, Saturday Night Live, Comedy Central (except for Legends of Chamberlain Heights, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, Crank Yankers, and Biatches), Sesame Street, DuckTales, Goof Troop, Recess, Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Kick Buttowski, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Big City Greens, Wander Over Yonder, Toy Story Trilogy, Cars Trilogy, The Muppets, Transformers Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Ice Age Trilogy, Despicable Me Trilogy, Hilda, Looney Tunes, Arthur, The Amazing World of Gumball, OK KO Let’s be Heroes, We Bare Bears, Mighty Magiswords, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Test, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, Chowder, Ed Edd n Eddy, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ben 10, Total Drama, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Bear in the Big Blue House, Adult Swim (except for King Star King, Mr. Pickles, Black Dynamite, The Boondocks, Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell, China IL, 12 Oz. Mouse and Superjail), The Simpsons, Ren and Stimpy, Nickelodeon (such as Rugrats, KaBlam!, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Sanjay and Craig, Fanboy and Chum Chum, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Breadwinners, The Loud House, Danny Phantom, Hey Arnold and others), Other Cartoon Network Shows (except for The Problem Solverz, Robotomy, and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome), VeggieTales, Open Season Trilogy, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Over the Hedge, Teen Titans, The Smurfs, Scooby-Doo, Cyberchase, etc. Category:RileyTheLogoFan2003's Enemies Category:Mutant Po's enemies Category:Flower Girl's enemies